


Бедная Лиза

by Bes_Fanatizma, WTF_Women_2018



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Расчленёнка, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF_Women_2018
Summary: Техзадание надо формулировать точнее!





	Бедная Лиза

**Author's Note:**

> Теперь только джен. Гет трагически закончился.  
> Все совпадения с реальностью совершенно случайны, конечно же.

Труднее всего пришлось с костями. Конечно, Лиза знала — прочитала в интернете — что они хорошо растворяются то ли в кислоте, то ли в щёлочи. Эх, была бы она химиком, или еще кем! Но химия ей даже в школе не давалась, так что из кислот в доме оказались только упаковка аскорбинки и полбутылки уксуса, а из щёлочи — жутко вонючее мыло, его бабушка принесла два года назад, когда Лиза переехала в эту квартиру. Сказала еще, что она всю жизнь только таким и стирала, а они тут совсем обленились со своими машинками и «ариэлями».  
Лиза задумчиво покрутила в руках ребристый и противный на ощупь кусок. Зачем-то намылила им одно из отпиленных и уже очищенных от мяса ребер... нет, не растворяется! Вот же досада! Но ничего, у нее еще полтора выходных в запасе. 

***

Нет, она бы в жизни не додумалась убить Валерку. Ей бы и в голову подобное не пришло! Конечно, после их расставания было так тошно, что порой самой жить не хотелось. Каждый вечер, вернувшись с практики, Лиза представляла, как нальет в ванну теплой воды, наденет белое платье, разбросает вокруг лепестки роз... Так ее и найдут — мертвую и прекрасную. Но вода в кране была только холодная (горячую отключили на три недели), а убиваться в холодной воде Лизе казалось глупым и неромантичным. Осталось только страдать днем и заливать слезами подушку по ночам. И так почти до середины августа — пока опухшей физиономией Лизоньки не заинтересовалась подруга Светка и тем же вечером не вытянула из нее (рыдавшей в бокал с какой-то красной кислятиной) все подробности их с Валеркой недолгого романа.  
— А я тебе еще весной говорила — козёл он, Холера твой! — радостно подытожила подруга. И, отмахнувшись от Лизонькиных уверений, что нет, никакой не козёл, и на гитаре играет хорошо, предложила сходить к самому настоящему психологу. Совсем павшая духом Лиза согласилась.

***

Психолог ей понравилась: умная женщина, душевная. И сразу видно, что настоящий специалист — вон сколько дипломов и грамот по стенам развешано! Выслушала, не перебивая, только бумажные салфетки то и дело протягивала. И совет дала хороший, правильный. Теперь точно не придется страдать, глядя, как Валерка (ее Валерка!) увивается возле этой дуры Мироновой. Сиськи у нее больше, как же! 

Если бы она еще объяснила, как правильно от трупа избавиться... Но, с другой стороны, интернет не вчера придумали, там наверняка все, что хочешь, можно найти. 

***

Конечно, проще всего было позвонить, но раз психолог сказала — письмо — значит, письмо. Написала его Лиза в тот же вечер, сразу как с сеанса пришла. Интересно, сильно Валерка удивился, когда нашел его в своей сумке? Надо было спросить, прежде чем бить по голове. Не додумалась, чего уж вспоминать. Да и рассердилась она тогда очень: пришел он, зараза, только через два дня, а ведь писала же — срочно! Нет, права была Светка — как есть козёл!  
На ее предложение выпить чаю только посмеялся. Ты что, сказал, и так жарко. Но в ванную прошел — руки помыть. 

Там, в ванной, Лиза его сковородкой по голове и приложила — чтобы потом далеко не тащить. А так добавила еще с десяток раз — для верности. Перевалила через бортик, разложила поудобнее, одежду сняла. Конечно же, горько вздыхая и вспоминая, как еще месяц назад раздевала его совсем с другой целью... Все, можно было, как ей и советовали, «уничтожать». Да поаккуратнее, чтобы потом с уборкой долго не возиться. 

Начать решила с отпиливания головы — все равно этот придурок ей и при жизни не пользовался. Смотреть, как под ножовкой расползаются в стороны кожа и мышцы, как отрываются и отлетают в стороны мелкие кусочки, было противно. Но ведь Лиза это все не для развлечения делала, а для этой, как ее — терапии!  
Потом руки-ноги... Трудно, но ничего — главное, правильно нащупать сустав. И чтобы нож острый был, но с этим у Лизы всегда был порядок. Еще с детства усвоила: в комнатах что хочешь делай, но на кухне чтобы комар носа не подточил: все чистенько, гладенько, вилки-ложки аж блестят, и ножи острые-преострые в образцовом порядке развешаны. Хоть маму в любую минуту в гости зови, хоть бабушку, хоть свекровь будущую... Хотя свекровь у нее теперь не скоро появится. 

***

Лиза отложила ножовку, потянулась... Стоило хоть немного отдохнуть, а то завтра руки не поднимет.  
Ничего, главное — с самыми крупными суставами управилась, теперь веселее пойдет. Конечно, это было куда дольше и тяжелее, чем потрошить и разделывать кур в деревне, но ненамного труднее, чем добычу после дядиной охоты. К тому же она, Лиза, всегда была упорной. Потому и в школе училась хорошо: если задачка не сразу решалась, могла за уроками и полночи просидеть. Даже Валерка ее бросил не через пару недель, как некоторых своих подружек, и даже не через месяц, как Светка предсказывала, а почти через три. 

Чуть отдохнет — и снова за дело. Главное — разделать, а мясо, то есть внутренности и мышцы всякие, она уже знала, куда девать. Главное, чтобы электрическая мясорубка не подвела, а то вручную это все крутить — намучаешься. 

«Хорошо, что бабушка этого не видит», — подумалось Лизе. А то ее удар бы хватил, если бы узнала, сколько хорошего мяса ее внучка в унитаз спускает. Как пить дать, заставила бы по пакетикам расфасовать — и в морозилку. «Не пропадать же добру». У бабушки в жизни ничего не пропадало. 

***

К вечеру второго дня руки болели почти невыносимо. Шея затекла, ужасно хотелось спать. Но не оставлять же полную ванну костей! Неаккуратно это, да и воняют. Пусть не так сильно, как кишки, когда Лиза их в унитазе промывала, прежде чем порезать и туда же спустить, но все равно.  
И Лиза старательно распиливала каждую на мелкие кусочки, подбадривая себя печальными воспоминаниями:  
— Жопа у меня, значит, толстая?! А с твоей я знаешь, сколько провозилась? Пока порезала, пока через мясорубку пропустила! Казалось бы — кожа да кости, а все выходные на тебя потратила.

Плававший в кастрюле череп, уже очищенный от кожи и мышц, помалкивал, ожидая своей очереди. Лиза вздохнула: красивый, несмотря на трещины от ударов сковородкой. Такой даже жалко пилить. Может, очистить совсем, покрыть лаком и пусть стоит, полку украшает? Потом решила, что нет, нечего ему в ее доме делать. Сказано же было — уничтожить! Вот и нечего увиливать!

***

За выходные все-таки не успела: кроме уничтожения трупа пришлось еще и квартиру отмывать. Надо же, как ни старалась все в полиэтиленовые мешки заворачивать, а где капля крови упадет, где струйка брызнет. Под диваном так вообще целый зуб обнаружился, и как только закатился туда? Еще и пыль костяная, опять же — за ней не уследишь. Но справилась, отчистила все до блеска. Терпение и труд все перетрут, даже неподатливые бедренные и тазовые кости. 

***

На следующий сеанс к психологу Лиза летела, ног под собой не чуя. Все сделала! И ведь не ошиблась добрая женщина — отпустило! Вот как только пол от крови отмыла, тряпки испорченные выбросила — так и отпустило. Права была Светка — сразу надо было к специалисту обращаться, а не ждать, пока от сырости перья в подушке сгниют.

— Ну, в общем, я в тот же день письмо ему написала, — начала рассказывать Лиза, устроившись в удобном кресле. — Ну, что он козё... в смысле был неправ, и нам поговорить нужно. Сунула ему в сумку и стала ждать...

— Отдали ему? — удивилась психолог. — Но ведь я же предлагала только написать письмо — _якобы_ вашему бывшему парню, понимаете? Рассказать все, что вы думаете: о нем, о ваших отношениях, о расставании. Но потом не показывать его никому, а уничтожить! И тогда вместе с письмом...  
— Погодите... — Лиза даже привстала от волнения. — Вы имели в виду — _письмо_ уничтожить?!


End file.
